


Anemone Eyes

by Coffeela



Series: Sormik Week 2019 [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Sorey, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Guardian angel Mikleo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sormik Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeela/pseuds/Coffeela
Summary: Day 5, August 9th: White Poppy {Consolation ; Dreams}, Purple Hyacinth {Sorrow ; Forgiveness}Day 6, August 10th: Narcissus {Rebirth ; Renewal}Mikleo has been finally assigned a human, he will be his guardian angel. Somehow, he is fascinated by the young boy named Sorey he has to protect: he is special, but also caring, warm and bright. But their love will be suddenly put to test.





	1. White Poppy

_artwork by magical-mistral-art on tumblr!_

One would think that having a whole eternity ahead of you must be really nice – truly a wonderful gift, being able to procrastinate or follow your dreams, or even both, as long as you want. However, time alone wouldn’t allow you to do so. Mikleo knew it all too well: if you have time, but you don’t have freedom, your life is nothing but a real bore. Being an angel wasn’t easy, especially if you were, like Mikleo himself, a minor angel. Having to wait for your turn to be given a job, praying and attending rituals everyday, refraining from trying the mortal pleasures (especially icecream, Mikleo really wanted to try those), always wearing something with white in it – it all seemed like a fair price to pay in order to have eternity in your hands, but after a couple hundred years you could easily start to regret what you’ve asked for.

Not that Mikleo asked it, he was born this way. This is why he wondered what it was like to be a human. Yes, angels weren’t allowed to taste human desires, but they did have emotions, wishes and dreams. Suppressing them was the solution for most people, but Mikleo was young, and repressing everything only caused him anger. Moreover, seeing his friends all getting a job only caused his wrath to grow.

“I’m so tired of waiting” he complained one day to his friend Edna, who worked as a go-between angel. She grunted.

“I should be the one complaining” Edna retorted “I got a job, yet I can’t work”. She was right – only couriers worked regularly, because they were passing messages between angels, whereas the go-betweens reported from angel to humans. And since humans received direct messages from angels very rarely, Edna didn’t have really much to do.

“But you love doing nothing!” Mikleo complained. She grinned, and that’s when he realized she was teasing him, as always.

“Exactly” Edna smirked, “I said I should be complaining, but I’m not like you, Meebo. I can handle being eternally perfect and beautiful”

Mikleo groaned in frustration while making a bashful expression, a combination which only further delighted Edna’s mischievious character.

Their friend Lailah interrupted their bantering just few minutes later. She worked as guardian angel – this included returning to Heaven sometime, since time didn’t exist there, but also coming in contact with humans and their habits. There were many rumors of guardian angels having fallen in love with a human and consequently give up their immortal life for them. Mikleo thought that was very romantic, but he could never do something like that.

“Hi guys” Lailah greeted, smiling cheerfully as always. Mikleo smiled at her, soothed by her motherly presence.

“Hello, Lailah” he greeted, “how is Rose?”

Rose was the girl Lailah was assigned to. According to Lailah, she was a rascal, yet a very kind, generous and brave young lady. However, sometimes Lailah complained that she won’t listen to her hints – since humans can’t see their guardian angel, they have to give their protected ‘signals’ – and only got away from trouble due to sheer luck.

“She’s doing fine, actually, she just turned sixteen! Her friends threw her the biggest party and I stole a piece of cake” Lailah confessed, joining her hands together. Mikleo nodded, smiling even though he was a bit jealous of her experience in the human world.

“That girl must be very dense to not have noticed Lailah’s presence by now” Edna commented with a grin. Mikleo sighed, but Lailah prevented him from bantering back.

“Actually, there’s an urgent matter that requires your attention, Mikleo” Lailah said, giving him a letter. He raised a brow, “What is this?”

“A letter from the Council” Lailah announced, grinning widely, “you’ve been chosen as guardian angel!”

_“Guys, I’m going!”_

_“Be careful, Sorey!”_

_“Of course, mom!”_

_“Good luck with your test”_

_“Thanks, grandpa!”_

_Sorey smiled as he petted his loyal companion, Mason, the purest golden retriever you could find in the world. “Let’s go, Mason” Sorey grinned as he proceeded to crash into the nearest wall. Mason barked._

_“I know, I know, you shall guide me” he sighed “sorry, it’s that sometimes I forget it…”_

_Mason barked again and licked the pain away from his owner’s face, which made Sorey laugh. “Hey, I’m not hurt, nor sad! I’m as bright as always! C’mon, we’ll be late” he gently took the leash and let his dog guide him to school._

“It’s him?” Mikleo asked Lailah, looking down at the human boy. Lailah nodded.

“His name is Sorey! He is very cheerful and friendly, plus he loves his family and his friends so much – he also knows Rose, so we’ll see each other often!”

Mikleo hummed as he continued to watch Sorey, sighing when he saw him bump in the wall.

“He’s a disaster” he concluded.

“Aw, don’t say that! He has dealt with many problems a kid like him shouldn’t have even known about” Lailah pouted, “he’s such a good kid”

“You sound like his mother”

“Oh, you should met her! Her name is Selene, she’s a strong, independent woman! She raised Sorey all by herself, only when her son was five years old her father came to help”

Mikleo nodded, observing the boy. It sure didn’t look like he had a rough life – he smiled so happily, like he had not to worry about a thing. But truth was, he had actually had it tough. Mikleo felt the strange need to protect him.

“Say, Lailah, was he– Lailah?” Mikleo noticed that his friend had disappeared, probably went back home. He sighed and decided to approach Sorey, to study him: he had big bright green eyes, messy brown hair and somewhat puffy cheeks. Rather tall, Mikleo knew that if he couldn’t fly, Sorey would be taller than him, and this would bother him a bit. However, there was such tranquility in Sorey’s movements, his voice and his smile, that Mikleo couldn’t help but feel relaxed at his side, feeling his worries about his first job fade away instantly.

But Mikleo was still a little worried. Sure, Sorey followed his dog, but he often spaced out, looking around even though – Mikleo had understood it – he couldn’t actually _look_. Despite that, Sorey was daydreaming while walking: maybe he trusted his dog too much. Mikleo cringed while glancing at it: how could someone even trust that thing?

Suddenly, the dog stopped. He smelled the air, and Sorey asked what was wrong. In that moment, Mason started barking loudly at Mikleo.

“Hey, Mason, calm down” Sorey said, in slight distress. Mikleo tried to stay calm, but he was caught off guard, and hid instinctively behind Sorey.

Mason followed him, and Mikleo let out a yell. “Quiet, please! I’m just trying to protect him, you know!” he tried to explain, terrified.

He saw Sorey tilt his head slightly. Then, he watched as the human kneeled to cuddle with the dog, calming him down.

“It’s okay” he said, soothingly, “I’m okay, you’re a good boy”

Mikleo started to breathe again, and smiled when he saw how much Sorey loved his friend. Lailah was right about that, he thought.

Then, the unexpected happened.

Sorey smiled at him, a hand behind his neck. “I’m sorry my dog has caused you trouble, I’ll make sure it won’t happen again”

Mikleo nodded “It’s okay, don’t worry about it” he smiled, then paled. There was a minute of silence. “Wait, you can hear me?”

Sorey looked confused. “Of course I can” he said “well, I can’t see anyone, but my senses are pretty sharp! Plus, why are you asking me? It’s not like you’re whispering”

Mikleo was at loss of words. He had never heard of humans coming in contact with guardian angels.

“You… you shouldn’t hear nor see me at all” he stuttered, unsure about what to do.

“Why? I think your voice is really nice! I bet you sing wonderfully” he smiled. Mikleo blushed slightly. “That’s not it” he protested, covering his face. Then, when he removed his hands, he saw Sorey there, smiling and waiting patiently for an answer.

_He’s persistent_, he thought. Mikleo sighed for the hundredth time that day. He guessed it couldn’t hurt for him to know. First of all, since it had never happened, there wasn’t a rule against it. Secondly, he was sure Sorey wouldn’t believe him.

“Actually, I’m not a human” he said, “my name is Mikleo. I’m your guardian angel”

There was a moment of silence, and Mikleo felt embarrassed, insantly regretting what he had just done. Then, he saw Sorey grinning brightly.

“Really?! I have a guardian angel? That’s so cool!” he exclaimed, beaming with joy “My name is Sorey! You probably know that, but I wanted to introduce myself, I don’t want to be rude to my protector!” he giggled, putting his right hand forward “Humans shake hands to seal friendship!”

Mikleo chuckled, amused by his reaction, and shook his hand “Pleasure is mine, Sorey” he said “now, I suggest you walking rapidly if you don’t want to be late at school”

Sorey nodded. “But will you come with me?”

Mikleo smiled. “Of course, Sorey”

Sorey was beyond happy. Not only did he have a personal guardian angel, but he also had a kind, caring, smart and funny one. Mikleo never made him uncomfortable about his inability to see, making up for whatever Mason couldn’t help him with. For instance, Sorey had discovered, to his delight, that Mikleo loved books.

“So you do have books up there” Sorey wondered with a mouth-agape look.

Mikleo couldn’t help but chuckle. “Of course we do” he told him, sitting on his bed, legs crossed, “in order to get a job, angels need to study. Plus, every soul that enters Heaven must be recorded, as well as important historical events. I spend quite a lot of time in the Holy Library, it’s huge”

Sorey’s eyes sparkled with interest in Mikleo’s direction. “Really? Do you? How is it like?”

“There are nine floors, but the access to some of them is restricted, in certain sections it’s even prohibited” he explained, “I’m allowed to visit only the first three floors: there are tomes about common knowledge, history, human history and what you call mythology”

“I see, sounds awesome! And what’s your favourite genre?”

“I have a wide taste in literature, but I especially like mythology” Mikleo had a fond smile on his face, “you see, there’s this book, which is actually my favourite, that is called Celestial Records. It’s about the archaeological artifacts angels left in your world”

“Aw, man! I would really like to read it” Sorey pouted childishly, which Mikleo found quite cute, “I really love hearing about archaeology! It’s what I would like to study once I finish high school”

Mikleo’s eyes widened. “Really? But…” he refrained from saying something that could hurt Sorey, and smiled instead “That’s a wonderful dream, Sorey”

Sorey lowered his gaze. “I know, there’s the possibility I won’t be able to do that. But I want to try. When I lost my sight, my history teacher was the only one outside my family that understood me, and helped me so that I didn’t need the textbook to learn” he smiled slightly “his name was Mayvin. I could never thank him enough. He’s teached me the value of history – and the only way to find out what’s happened is by studying archaeology”

Mikleo listened to him, leaning closer each time he saw Sorey’s eyes darkening with sadness. He ran his hand through Sorey’s hair, which – Mikleo noticed with surprise – were very soft. Sorey was relaxed by the other’s touch, and leaned his head toward Mikleo’s hand, craving for more. Mikleo smiled at the involountary action and continued his comforting movement.

“Sorey, forgive me if I hesitated, I– I know for a fact that if you put your mind to it, you will be certainly able to become the best archaeologist in the world. I have no doubt about this” Mikleo nodded. Sorey smiled.

“Thank you, Mikleo. It really means a lot to me”

“Also, just for you” Mikleo smirked and, with a gesture of his hand, made a heavy book appear on Sorey’s lap. The teen touched it in order to figure its identity, then grinned. “Is it the Celestial Record?”

“Yes, it is” the angel nodded, “and I’ll read that to you, every single page, every single night. How does that sound?”

Sorey was at loss of words. “Mikleo, I… I… thank you!” he exclaimed, hugging tightly his guardian angel. Mikleo blushed at the sudden contact, but wrapped his arms around Sorey nevertheless. “Don’t mention it”

Since he was little, Sorey had dreamt a lot. In particular, since he lost the ability to see. Sorey loved to dream, because there he could see.

The dream he made more often was also his favourite. He dreamt about a young boy, most likely his age, who was very beautiful: he had fair light skin, like porcelain, short white hair with aquamarine tips, and mesmerizing lavender eyes. The first time he dreamt him was when they were both six years old. The young boy was playing with two girls slightly older than him, and he looked very happy. Sorey would have liked to go and talk with him, but he couldn’t – it was a dream, after all.

When he started highschool, Sorey was at least able to listen what the young boy said. He was taken aback by how wonderfully he had grown, his delicate figure still masculine and strong-looking. He caught bits of the conversations he had with his two friends – grown as well. Once he woke up, Sorey remembered little, but he knew he had fun, like he was there with them. He would love to interact with that pretty and kind boy.

Since he met Mikleo, however, Sorey had started to think less about the mysterious boy of his dreams. Mikleo was there, and he was real. He wished to introduce him to his friends, he knew they would adore him. And maybe they would describe him to Sorey, because he actually was very curious to know how he looked. He imagined him to be quite good-looking: by touching his face, Sorey had found out that he was, in fact, quite right.

One night, he found out something that left him completely astonished. In his dream, the boy was talking with just one of his friends, the blonde one. He was laughing, and she was teasing him, as always.

Then, he heard the boy talk. “What are you saying?! This is nonsense” he exclaimed, way louder than his usual tone – that’s why Sorey could hear it. He got a step closer.

“I just– it’s my first job, I want to take care of him properly. He is such a nice guy, I wonder how it would be if we were both humans. Maybe I’d get to go to school with him, eat ice-cream together, we’d even grow old together”

Sorey wondered what was that all about. Did this mean the boy was not human? And who was the guy he was talking about? Sorey couldn’t help but feel a little sting in his heart.

“Well, you’re his guardian angel. You can do lots with him without having to worry about going back home early, do your homework or paying your bills”

“I know, Edna. But… I actually wouldn’t mind it if Sorey was by my side”

Sorey’s eyes widened with surprise. He put together the information he gathered but still couldn’t believe it. A single word escaped his lips.

“Mikleo…?”

But just as Mikleo, startled, turned back to face him, the dream ended.


	2. Purple Hyacinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love starts to blossom between the two young men. However, while Mikleo is willing to give everything up for Sorey, the latter wishes for Mikleo's happiness more than anything.

To say that Mikleo was shocked was an understatement.

Every night, after Sorey had fallen asleep, he went back to Heaven in order to rest, since the human realm’s corrupted air drained his energy. That evening, Sorey was fast asleep since he had spent the entire day at the park with Mason and Mikleo, talking and playing together. Just like a child, he had his eyes closed the moment he touched his pillow, and Mikleo carressed his hair soothingly. He always waited a bit before going back home, watching over Sorey: Mikleo had to make sure he wouldn’t have nightmares. And when he finally felt his eyelids grow heavy, with a sigh he headed back to Heaven.

In his book, Edna was really annoying, but she was the wisest angel he knew: her advice was always on point, and her straightforward way of talking was often the encouragement Mikleo, a well-known overthinker, needed to act.

“Edna” he called, approaching her, “how are you doing?”. He asked that a bit nervously, which Edna immediately noticed. She sighed.

“What can I do for you, Meebo?” she replied, unimpressed. Mikleo huffed. “I was just asking–”

“Of course. Now, Meebo, I’m not old enough to be stupid, I know that’s the tone you have when you want to ask for something. Let’s try again. What can I do for you, Meebo?”

Mikleo sighed. “It’s about Sorey” he said, blushing when he saw her smirk, “w-well, I just care about him a lot, okay? I want to spend a lot more time with him, but not just as an angel” he huffed, not being able to express his emotions the way he had wanted to. “I think I want to get closer to him”

Edna interrupted his flow of consciousness. “Do you want to give up your angel life in order to live with him?” she asked.

“What are you saying?! This is nonsense” Mikleo snapped, blushing madly. He took a deep breath in order to explain himself better.

“I just– it’s my first job, I want to take care of him properly. He is such a nice guy, I wonder how it would be if we were both humans. Maybe I’d get to go to school with him, eat ice-cream together, we’d even grow old together”

“Well, you’re his guardian angel. You can do lots with him without having to worry about going back home early, do your homework or paying your bills”

“I know, Edna. But… I actually wouldn’t mind it if Sorey was by my side” Mikleo said, smiling fondly. The worst part? He didn’t regret it one bit.

He was startled when he heard someone calling out his name. Mikleo turned only to find Sorey staring at him. How was that possible? Even Edna was shocked. As soon as they saw him, Sorey disappeared.

Later, Lailah had explained to them that some very special souls are able to access their realm, but they could interact only with intense and proper training. Sorey was a very peculiar soul indeed. But Mikleo was still nervous to bring that topic up.

One evening, it was Sorey who spoke about it first. “Mikleo, did you know that sometimes blind people are able to see in their dreams?”

Mikleo wasn’t sure this was true, but he decided to go along with it. “Really? I didn’t know that” he answered, smiling. Sorey frowned.

“I can too, actually” he said “I saw what you were like”

“And what do you think?”

“You’re beautiful, Mikleo, just as I imagined”

Sorey smiled simply, and Mikleo became a tomato. “I didn’t mean that!” he protested, only to blush even more when Sorey smiled at his shyness, “I meant… most people are scared when they see the full form of an angel… weren’t you?”

The brown-haired boy just shrugged. “Truth is, I’ve been having these dreams since I was little” he admitted, hearing Mikleo gasp, “but I thought they were only mere dreams. Don’t worry, I’ve never eavesdropped! I couldn’t hear you – the only time I could was when you saw me”

The angel gulped. He didn’t want Sorey to know his feelings for him. That would definitely ruin their friendship – a bond which was so rare between a human and his guardian angel, but it wasn’t only that. They understood each other perfectly, and the happiness Mikleo felt when the two of them were together was something he couldn’t give up.

But Sorey continued. “I… heard the last few sentences, actually…” he admitted bashfully, “and… how should I put this? I want to do a lot more things with you too, Mikleo” he smiled. Mikleo’s lips curved upwards, and he stroke Sorey’s hair. “I’m happy you feel the same” he lied, perfectly aware of the fact that, in all probability, Sorey didn’t love him back, “but you don’t have to worry. I’m okay with being you everyday like this. My friend was right, if I was a human I couldn’t stay with you all day long like this”.

Sorey smiled, and Mikleo could tell he wanted to say something more, but he never did.

It was one night that everything changed. Mikleo had just finished reading Sorey’s favourite chapter of the Celestial Record, and watched with a smile the human sleeping soundly.

_Oh, he’s so perfect_, Mikleo thought while stroking his hair. There was nothing he would change about Sorey. Unable to resist the growing feeling inside of him, he leaned in and planted a single kiss on his lips.

With cheeks slightly darker, Mikleo rubbed his nose against Sorey’s. That was when he noticed that Sorey’s eyes were wide open. Startled, Mikleo parted immediately. Sorey took his wrist, and hugged him clumsily, searching for the angel’s body. Mikleo relaxed, but he was still anxious at the other’s response.

Smiling, Sorey searched for Mikleo’s face: once he found it, he cupped his cheeks in his hands, tracing the curve of his lips with the thumbs, and kissed him softly. It was a tender, yet strong and heartfelt kiss. Just like Sorey.

Mikleo kissed him back, hugging him tightly. “I love you, Sorey” he whispered softly between butterfly kisses. Sorey’s smile only grew wider.

“I love you too, Mikleo”

Three months had passed since then. Christmas holidays were about to start, and Mikleo always made sure Sorey didn’t forget his coat, his gloves and his scarf. They walked hand in hand, like they were going to school together.

While going back home, Sorey was humming peacefully. Mikleo looked at him. “I’m thinking about quitting my job” he announced. Sorey looked at him wide-eyed. “What?”

“I want to live with you as a human. I wish to go on dates with you, visiting many places together, study together, and, who knows, maybe even… marry you, someday? But we’ll leave that to the future. Believe me, Sorey, my immortal life will be empty and sorrowful if you’re not there with me”

Mikleo had expected his boyfriend to fully accept his proposal, hug him tightly and tell him how much he’s happy to hear that. But he found Sorey frowning, not happy at all.

“Mikleo… you know I love you too. You have no idea how excited you make me when you say that you never want to leave me. But…” Sorey took a deep breath, “it’s exactly because I love you that I want the best for you. You’re giving up your time, your friends, your job, your world… for me. I’m not worth all those things, Mikleo. And given my condition, we’ll never have a normal relationship anyways – you’ll be bound to help and guide me. I don’t mean to say that you’ll grow tired of it, but maybe there’s a better life awaiting you”

Mikleo felt his eyes water. “You wouldn’t do the same if you were me?”

“I absolutely would! But I don’t want you to do that. I want you to be happy”

“What do you know about my happiness?! I’m telling you there’s nothing more in the world that’s worth losing you!”

“Think, Mikleo. It’s not easy being human. What if you fall ill? What if you don’t like feeling hungry, or sleeping? What if you miss your friends? And what if… I die before you do anyway? Human lives are so fragile!”

“Even if you do, my days would not be endless. I’ll reach you someday. And for any other difficulty you mentioned, I assure you, I wouldn’t care one bit if you’re with me!”

“Then what if we break up!?”

Sorey hadn’t meant to say that. It was just the possibility that Mikleo would grow tired of him. But Mikleo started crying, and he regretted everything.

“Shit, Mikleo, I’m sorry” he said, trying to hold his hand. Mikleo hissed. “Get away from me!” he yelled, and sprinted away, ignoring Sorey’s pleading calls of his name.

Sorey felt awful. His boyfriend had just confessed his undying love for him, telling him how he’d give up his immortal life only to be with him and he… told him awful things. Sitting on a bench in the park, Sorey cried silently. He knew he had been possessed by the fear that Mikleo wouldn’t be happy enough with him, but he realized he was wrong: because he’d actually do the same for Mikleo if he were his guardian angel.

Sighing, he realized he had forgot his scarf again. He missed Mikleo so much, even if they had been apart for two hours now. Sorey wondered how Mikleo would feel without him for eternity – even if Sorey was to live a hundred years, they would be an instant in Mikleo’s eyes. Shivering, Sorey let another tear fall on his cheek. “I’m sorry” he muttered to no one in particular.

He had hurt Mikleo and he had probably lost him forever. He had destroyed what he was trying to protect, and he hated himself for this. If Mikleo were there now… he would hug him, comfort him, and tell Sorey that everything was okay. And Sorey, in turn, would hold him tight, ask his forgiveness ten million times, and kiss him until he was breathless.

“Mikleo…” he whispered between sobs, hugging himself in order to feel warmer. “Come back to me, I’m so sorry”

“You idiot”

Sorey was trembling, and moving his head around to find out where the familiar voice had come from. He felt a strand of wool wrapping around his neck, and a warm embrace. He sobbed. “Mikleo?”

“Shh, I’m here” the angel whispered, hugging him. Sorey held him closer, and he gradually stopped crying. Mikleo smiled reassuringly. “I won’t leave you ever again” he murmured, voice slightly cracking. Sorey’s heart ached at the sole thought that Mikleo had cried too, because of him. He looked up at him, eyes puffed and red.

“Mikleo, I’m so sorry, I don’t actually mean to leave you”

“I know that. I got sad only because I felt like you did not accept my decision, as if you didn’t want me in your life. But I thought about that. You’re not such a person. You were caring for me, weren’t you?” he asked, nuzzling his face in his boyfriend’s neck. Sorey nodded slowly.

“Still, I shouldn’t have said those things. Mikleo… I’d be so happy if you spent your life with me”

Mikleo felt his heart fill with joy. “Let’s take our time” he said, kissing his neck, which made Sorey shiver. “When we’re a bit older, and we’ve spent some years together… then we’ll make our decision. It’s about us. It’s about our life together”

Sorey smiled, and the two of them stood there for some time, savouring the presence of the other. And they both wished that moment would never end.

Half a year passed since their promise. Mikleo was everyday more convinced that Sorey was his one and only. They spent so many hours a day together that now Sorey was able to tell many things about Mikleo without the angel needing to assist him. For instance, he learnt how to tell when Mikleo was going to kiss him: it often started with Mikleo approaching, then putting his hands on his shoulders – and then gently caressing his cheek before leaning to give him a peck on the lips. Sorey had even been able to anticipate him, which surprised Mikleo greatly.

“How can you do that?”

“I know it because it’s you!”

Mikleo felt bubbles of joy in his chest when Sorey gave him pet names. The more frequent were “my angel”, “my darling”, “my love” and “my prince”. But he pretended to be bashful about it. “Stop it”, or “You idiot” were the usual retorts. Sorey just laughed and gave him one of his bear hugs that make Mikleo forget all of his pride.

They cherished the little moments. Such as going for a walk around the city. That day, they were with Mason, hand in hand, in the main street. Mikleo was telling Sorey about his favourite flowers, trying to describe them.

“–and there’s the anemones. They have round petals, the center is actually darker if you compare it to the other flowers’, and they usually are painted with a beautiful shade of violet”

“Like your eyes?” Sorey grinned, and Mikleo blushed. “Oh, you dork”

Sorey laughed, when in that moment Mason started barking. “What is it? Mikleo, what is he barking at?”

Mikleo widened his eyes. “Oh no”

“Please, Mikleo, tell me”

“I… I’m not sure you want to know about this”

“Please!”

Mikleo sighed. “It’s a young boy he… he’s trying to pick up his soccer ball. In the middle of the street”

Sorey widened his eyes. “Mason, let’s go” he said. Mikleo gasped. “You idiot! Stay here! You can’t…!”

Sorey just smiled. “Trust me” he said, walking toward the boy with Mason’s help. “Are you alright, kid? Come, let’s…” Sorey’s hearing was sharp: sensing a vehicle coming at them, he pushed the kid away. And everything went black around him.

The last thing he heard was Mikleo calling for his name.


	3. Narcissus

A loud thump was heard in the huge library belonging to the angel realm. Those who were inside, focused on their studies, turned their head to the source of the noise: a tall, slender figure in a white and aquamarine tunic was on the floor, books shattered around him.

A taller, way older figure shook his head as he approached his fallen fellow. “Mikleo, how many times did I tell you not to carry more than five books when you’re walking?”

Laughing nervously and adjusting his fluffy ponytail, Mikleo stood up. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again” he promised. The guardian of the library sighed. “You have the day off”

“Do I?”

“Yes. You’ve been particularly distracted these days. It’s high time you took a break”

Mikleo nodded, and put the books he dropped back on the respective shelves. He knew the guardian was right, as that day a particular recurrence was on his mind: exactly twenty years before, his soulmate, Sorey, had died.

It took a lot for Mikleo to heal: actually, he hadn’t yet recovered at all. He had just learnt how to hide it better. Moreover, due to him failing to protect him, the Council had decided to remove Mikleo from his position, downgrading him in the archives of the Holy Library. However, in Mikleo’s book, that wasn’t a downgrade at all: the scent of books, those he used to read to his beloved, the tranquility of the environment as well as the best place to avoid human contact – all of these factors helped Mikleo not to fall into despair.

But he missed Sorey terribly everyday.

Every year, Mikleo visited Sorey’s grave. He brought him anemones – Sorey loved comparing them to his eyes, red roses – because he still loved him so much, and narcissus – as each time he visited his deceased lover, Mikleo would renew his vows to him, his promises, his words of love.

Sometimes, he still searched for him. He hoped they could see each other like they did when Sorey dreamt. He smiled bitterly when he remembered that it was impossible for a corpse to dream.

What was strange to Mikleo, however, was that he never saw Sorey’s soul ascending heaven. The alternatives were three: he either ended up in hell, which was rather impossible, or Mikleo hadn’t seen him, or… Sorey could have become an angel. Mikleo’s heart fluttered at the thought, but he preferred not to get his hopes up – thus, he believed in the second possibility.

Mikleo finally arrived where Sorey was buried. He left a bouquet of narcissus and prayed. Smiling, he decided to talk. “Hello, my love” he whispered, “I brought you these, I hope you like them. And yes, we do have flowers up there, but humans can’t see them. Well, normal humans, at least. Thanks to you, now I know you can never say never whenever you meet one. You’re also very special, remember? You could hear me, and see me in your dreams. My mentor says it was probably because of your pure soul, which nowadays are really rare. Also, you know? I visited your house a week ago. Your mother is still so sad, and your grandfather as well – but they’re better now, I can assure you. Rose and Alisha visit them frequently, they’re really part of the family now. Oh, Selene is going to be Rose’s bridesmaid, you know? Alisha has chosen Sergei as her best man too. I’m sure they’ll have the best wedding ever, they’ll be so happy. You can rest in peace… really, we’re fine…”

Mikleo wiped a tear away. No, Sorey wouldn’t like to see him like this. He often said he loved his smile – which Mikleo didn’t really believe his smile to be that beautiful, but Sorey liked it, and that was enough for him to get a beam of satisfaction.

The angel got up and flew back to heaven. Now that he thought of it, he wondered if Sorey would like his new look: he was taller, his features were sharper and more masculine, and he was less slender – more muscular in fact. Plus, he had let his hair grow, now they almost reached his hips when he didn’t wrap them in a high ponytail. With a smile, he thought that Sorey would probably find him beautiful even in a suit made of rubbish.

Finally back home, Mikleo stretched and yawned. He felt a pat on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I got lost. Could you tell me where the ‘Hall of the New Angels’ is? I’m kinda new here, but they told me I had to write my name on the list of minor angels, you know, to register”

Mikleo turned back and his gaze widened. He was speechless. Those big, pale green eyes, those messy chestnut hair, and that warm, yet nervous smile. It couldn’t be. The angel gasped, and the newcomer frowned.

“Uh, I’m sorry… hey, do we know each other?”

Mikleo gulped. He couldn’t possibly remember his life as a human, could he? That happened once in a millennium! Then again, _he _had always been full of surprises when it came to his soul’s capabilities.

“I… I’m going to help you, sorry” Mikleo forced a smile, “what’s your name?”

The other smiled, and it was then that Mikleo knew.

“I’m Sorey”

The white haired’s face light up. Now, he noticed his longer hair, the tips coloured with a blonde shade, and he was slightly taller than Mikleo – as if he, too, had grown during those years. He also looked more mature.

“My name is Mikleo”

Sorey’s eyes widened. “Mikleo…. Mikleo!” he exclaimed, cheerfully. He wrapped his arms around him, spinning happily, which made Mikleo laugh between tears.

“Sorey… you can see me” Mikleo sobbed, hugging him tightly. Sorey nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice it sooner. I could’ve realized thanks to your eyes! I’m so stupid, I’m sorry, I’m sor– ow!”

Mikleo gave him a light smack on the forehead. “Miiikleooo” Sorey whined, “why’d you do that?”

“You left me, I was so worried! Your friends, your family, we all worried! And I told you not to help that kid…! But you did…!” Mikleo pouted, hands on his hips. Sorey scratched the back of his neck.

Mikleo sighed, and put his hands on his shoulders. Ignoring the confused look on Sorey’s face, he put a hand on his cheek and kissed him lightly. Sorey smiled in the kiss, hugging Mikleo tighter.

When they parted, Mikleo smirked. “You could tell I was going to kiss you when you were blind” he teased. Sorey blushed. “Well! You just hit me, how can I expect you to kiss me?”

“I kissed you because I’m happy you’re back. I love you. And I have no intention of letting you go now. Well… if you still… you know” his cheeks reddened, and he played with his hair.

Sorey smiled. “Of course, Mikleo. I still love you. More than anything.”

Mikleo kissed him again. “Marry me?”

“Uh? Can we?” Sorey widened his eyes. Mikleo burst out laughing.

“Of course, you dummy”

Sorey took his hands and kissed them. “Then yes. I’ll marry you” he whispered softly with a bright smile.

With that renewal of their promise – of being together forever – they began their new lives as angels, together.

Happily ever after.


End file.
